BNHA Next Generation
by Gemmasketch
Summary: Deku is now the number 1 hero and is doing well with his career and family. But when his youngest daugher shows amazing potential he is faced with the hardest choic of his life. Can he bare to put his child in the amount of danger being the user of One For All brings?
1. Chapter 1

I was shaking in the over sized red shoes my dad had given to me as a birthday pressent. Looking up at the door to the UA practical test with my terrified green eyes was like staring death in the face to me. Sweat ran down my freakled cheeks and made my brown hair stick to my forehead. I whiped my hands on my pants to rid them of as much moisture as posible. I was gonna need my grip if I had ANY chance of passing this.

"Hey Daji…"

I spun around to look at my friend, Kiki. She looked at me empatheticly with her piercing scarlet eyes, making herself look as small as posible despite her the fact that she was a good six inches taller then me (granted, I'm extremely short, but stil).

"Do your best okay…. I mean… just stepping foot in that place is an amazing achievement for someone like you." Kiki winced at her own words.

 _Someone like you_.

Heh.

I'm used to those words….

I'm used to people treating me l like a mistake.

—-

" _PUT ME DOWN ASANIA!" Joro spat, smoke coming from his ears mouth and nose and spiraling passed his emeraled coloured hair._

" _Mom said it's time for dinner." Asania argued, and continued to float him twords the dinning table._

" _AND I SAID PUT ME THE HECK DOWN!" Narrowing his furious green eyes at his younger sister and proceeding to spit a ball of fire at her._

 _Asania shrieked as the fire almost singed her dark green hair. Anoyence riddled her slightly freakled face and chocolate brown eyes before she dropped Joro with a thud and ran off to tell our parents._

 _When I was 3, I didn't think of anything other than how cool my family was. They all had such amazing quirks. Especially my DAD. I was convinced that when I got my quirk it would be just like his. It had to be right? Wrong._

 _The years passed so fast I barely even saw them. Soon I was four with my fifth birthday right around the corner with no quirk in sight and my parents decided to take me to a professional._

 _The lab coat wearing man sighed and ran a hand through his black hair._

" _Sorry kid..."_

 _And then he said something that made my entire world crash. I looked over to my parents._

 _My mom had a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide. But what really broke my heart was the look on my dad's face. He was looking at the floor like he had somehow failed his entire family. And then..._

…

 _a tear fell from his eyes._

"Yeah, you too." I told Kiki.

She gave me a pitiful smile and took off to her section.

"HEY GET GOING YOU KIDS!"a booming voice told us.

We all looked up to see Pressent Mic waving his hands at the entrance to the city.

"THERE ARE NO COUNT DOWNS IN A REAL FIGHT! GO!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. Some kids were still confused but not me. I needed all the time I could get. Taking off, I managed to be the first one in. That's a good start.

 **Daji Mydoria,**

 **Quirk: None…. wait…. WHAT?**


	2. Chapter 2

I was only running for a few seconds before I could hear other foot steps behind me. I guess the rest of them caught on. But I didn't have time for them. All that mattered was finding some robots to destroy.

I came around a corner. I tried to keep running but insted I bashed right into something and fell on my butt. I looked up to find a spider like robot with a 2 painted on it's side towering over me. For a few moments I felt frozen. My parents and brother had told me they were scary but jeez. The 2 pointer raised one of it's metallic legs to strike me and I imidietly snapped out of my trance. I barrel rolled out of the way and swung my legs over my head before pushing off the ground with my hands and landing on my feet.

 _I can't fight this thing head on. It IS a robot. Maby I can shut it off._

My eyes shot to it's underbelly.

 _That's probably the easiest point of access._

Without a second thought I dove under it and looked up. No off switch (Obviously). I braced myself on my elbows and readied bolth of my legs to kick.

 _If I'm lucky, the meterial will be just thin enough for me to crack it with a concentrated blow._

I felt a wave of adrenaline as my legs went rushing at the center of the mechiens exo sceliton. My legs stung as they collided with the metal. Of course my feet didn't go straight through the mechien like they would have if I had my dads quirk but I made a good enough dent for the metal to have split it apart a few centimetres. That was all I needed. I reached my hand in to it, grabbed as many wires as posible, and pulled. They came free and I jumped out of the way in case the mechein fell on me. And it's a good thing I did because less then a second later the 2 point robot blew up. Panting, I looked at the remains of the enemy I had just defeted. I couldn't believe that had actually worked!

 _Focuse,_ I told myself, _I've still got plenty more to go._

I got to my feet and ran at a five pointer from behind. I readied my hands to grab the lose panel on it's back and jumped. I successfully dug my fingers into it's cracks, placed both of my feet on either side of the panel and pulled again. The plate came lose and I used the momentum to back flip on to my feet. I looked at the piece of metal in my hands. It had wires on it. Remembering the effect that had on the last one I started to run before someone caught my eye. A boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing a tank top and sweat pants. He looked confused as to why his aponent had stoped attacking him. Without even realizing it I was already ducking between the unstable mechiens legs and running twords him. Summoning all the strength I had, I pushed off the ground and tackled the boy as far away from the robot as posible only a moment before it exploded.

I looked back at the explosion. I didn't feel like I had been hurt and I was closer than the boy had been so I assumed he was okay. But just to be sure I looked at him. He was staring at me with wide eyes through his now messy bangs and a blush on his face. I just then relized I was still on top of him. I blushed furiously. Letting out an embarrassed meep I jumped to my feet.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY!" I spoke, a little too quickly.

He got to his feet with the same expression on his face before his eyes became wide and furious.

 _Oh geez, I didn't mean to upset him like that!_ I thought frantically.

But before my mind could go any further he pushed me behind him and put a protective arm in front of me. A three pointer was rushing at us. The boy ran at it and jumped up before placing bolth hands on it. The robot began to steam and fizzle before going limp in a pile of now useless mechanical parts.

 _That's some quirk but rushing at the villain like that wasn't very smart._ I began to take mental notes through my dropped jaw.

He turned back to me with a small smile.

"Thanks." He said simply.

 **Kansouray Todoroki**

 **Quirk: Tempature**

 **After touching an object he is able to manipulate it's tempature but heating or cooling something for too long can have the same effect on his body making it dangerous depending on how intense the tempature he's creating is.**

"Yeah, same." I told him.

He gave me a small wave before taking off. I blinked a few times before running off as well.

—-

(Izuku)

As we were watching the exam un fold Daji must have caught there eye because someone spoke up.

"Hey, Mydoria, Isn't that one of your kids?" One of the adults pointed to one of the monitores with my daughter on it.

I smiled as I watched my little girl yank the head off another robot before rolling away and pitching it at one of the kids who was in the way of some falling rocks. They added 3 more villain points and 10 rescue points before continuing.

"It sure is." I said proudly.

"She's amazing and she hasn't even used her quirk yet. Why didn't you just get her in on recommendation like your other daughter?" Froppy asked.

My smile faded.

—

 _As Daji got ready to go to the try outs I couldn't stop worrying._

" _Why don't you just let me put you in yon recommendations? I'm the number 1 hero the'll defanitly let you in."_

" _NO DAD!" Daji snapped at me._

 _I flinched a little. She very rarely yelled at anyone. Much less ME._

 _She took a deep breath and sighed._

" _Look. You and me both know that if by some merical I manege to pass the entrance exam, the're not gonna let me stay once they put me through the quirk assessment test. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather earn the spot they take from me."_

—

"... Let's just say she really wanted to prove herself."


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour passed and I managed to rank up 38 points (not including rescue points). I stopped at a wall and panted like a dog. Sweat dripped down my body and soaked my white under shirt that was now exposed due to me losing the top of my track suit quite some time ago. I had to work twice as hard just to earn any points and it was taking a toll on my body. If I was being completely honest with myself I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to fight.

My rest didn't last long because a 3 pointer rounded a corner and took a swing at me. I ducked just in time. Grabbing the robots appendage, I let it lift me into the air. I brought my legs in front of me and braced myself as I fell back towards the machine, knocking it's head off as I flew passed it like a bullet. I then crashed not-too-gracefully onto the ground and continued to pant. I got to my shaky legs and continued to walk. My legs burned and my hands were bleeding from all the wire tearing and grabbing but I didn't care. I had to get in at least a few more points.

When I got to the main battle area I could see that pretty much all the enemies were gone. Robot parts were scattered everywhere as kids kicked, punched, pummeled, and stomped the remaining robots to pieces.

 _It's over_.

But just as those words entered my mind, the ground started to shake. We all looked up slowly only to wish that we hadn't. The ginormous zero pointer emerged, knocking down buildings and crushing fake fire hydrants in it's path of destruction. Everyone started to take off in the opposite direction, including me. But I was only running for less then a second when I saw the blue eyed boy from earlier running towards the huge thing! I spun around and grabbed his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I asked hysterically.

"We can't leave them behind!" The boy pointed to a group of teens stuck under a giant rock. My eyes widened at the sight of them before immediately narrowing into determination. I let go of the tank top wearing teens arm and sprinted twords the trapped kids. Adrenaline was pumping through me so fast I couldn't even feel the burning in my legs anymore as we skidded to a stop in front of our fellow exam takers.

"HELP! WERE TRAPPED!" one with orange hair yelped.

"And I think my leg's broken." Another who slightly resembled a fish whimpered.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there." The black haired boy promised.

We each grabbed one end of the rock and pulled with all our might. But with our great efforts it was no use. There were only two of us and neither of us had a strength quirk. Tears filled my eyes as the rocks jagged edges ripped at my open wounds.

 _I say I want to be a hero…_

I pulled harder

 _But a quirkless loser like me can't even save people who are right in front of me._

My strength was leaving me. I felt faint.

 _I'm so pathetic. I'm sorry…_

My body started to fail me. I couldn't go on any more. I could feel my limbs going limp.

"COME ON!"

A voice cut through the dark void of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and as my blurry vision cleared... I saw the boy from the other side of the rock looking me right in the eyes.

"WE CAN DO THIS!"

My mind went blank for a second.

Suddenly I felt a rush of adrenaline, but it was different this time. My limbs became hot as red veins darted up my arms and legs, tarring up my pant legs and filling my muscles with incredible strength. With one powerful lift I managed to lift the boulder off the ground and throw it 5 feet away. My arms dangled at my sides as I looked at the rock I had moved in awe.

… _.. did I just…._

I shook my head to snap myself out of it.

"Can you stand?" I asked, kneeling next to the fish boy.

He shook his head weakly.

"I'll carry him." The orange haired girl offered.

The blue eyed boy who had been previously stunned by my recent display of strength managed to focus again and turned to the girl.

"Are you sure your not hurt?" He asked.

She nodded firmly, squatted down next to the fish boy and readied herself to carry his weight. We somewhat reluctantly helped him onto her back and the four of us ran as fast as we could away from the zero pointer.

—

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

My Daughter had just used One For All and I hadv'nt even given it to her!

"Principle Yagi, we need to talk." I told my old mentor.

"Yeah, we really do." The former hero confirmed.

Me and the previous One For All user quietly exited the room without another word, leaving the rest of the pros to sort through the results.

"Did you give it to her?"

"No."

"She inherited One For All naturally."

"I know."

"How is that possible!"

"I DON'T Know!" I took a deep breath, "Okay. The rock didn't go hurtling into space so we can infer that she probably can't use all of it yet."

"But now there's the question of 'should you give it to her'." Toshinori said.

"Wait- WHAT!" I was so starteled I nearly activated One For All out of pure shock.

"Don't give me that Mydoria, I know you've been thinking about it." All Might told me, "And frankly I think it's a good idea."

"B-but-"

"But what? Think about it. She's already most likely passed the exam and she earned 75% of the points getting her that pass completely quirkless. She's definitely got the right build for it and by the looks of it she's already had about 1% of One For All in her since she was a kid which means she'll be at less of a risk then we were when we first inherited it."

I deflated.

"I know she's perfect…" I told him, "that's what scares me."

All Might listened.

"Being the number 1 hero means I'm constantly being targeted. And with the pace Daji is going she could very easily surpass me once she graduates. Am I a bad parent for not wanting her to succeed like that? Even if I think I'm protecting her?"

Toshi looked at his successor through sorrowful blue eyes.

"No." He told me, "It just makes you human."

I looked at the ground, a ghost of a smile settling on my lips. All might smiled too before heading back into the testing room. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at me.

"It's your choice my boy." He spoke, "but if it was my job to chose your successor for you I would chose her."

—

(Kiki's POV)

' _Someone like you._

 _SOMEONE LIKE YOU!?_

 _How could I have said that!'_

I was SO mad at myself for those words. I channeled my anger into a giant blast and took out five 1 pointers.

' _Not only do I not deserve to be her friend. I can't even be a good one to her!'_

I let out an enraged yell and charged at a nearby 5 pointer. I jumped into the air and brought my arms over my head before swinging them down and producing as much heat at the artificial enemy as I safely could. The blast blew my black hair all over the place and I wasn't entirely sure if it had blown out my pony tail or not but I didn't have the emotional capacity to care right now. When I landed in the cloud of dust I had created all I could do was just look around at the damage I had caused. Sitting in a pile of my own destruction was seriously depressing. But also sort of…. addictive. I probably would have stayed there for hours if the ringing in my ears hadn't stopped and allowed me to hear a weird shaking noise. I looked up. The dust had mostly cleared and I could see the zero point robot emerging.

' _Well at least that means I'll get to stop fighting these useless pieces of crap soon.'_

I felt my chest explode with guilt.

' _Daji's out there somewhere giving this 110% while I'm over here not even giving it 90%'_ I scolded myself.

But mostly I was mad at the world.

—

" _Hi! I'm Daji."_

 _I turned to see a freckled, green eyed, face smiling at me with the light of a thousand suns._

" _What's your name?"_

 _I stared at the chipper girl. Why was she being so nice to me?_

" _...Kiki.." I responded hesitantly._

" _Kiki, huh? I really like that name!" Daji said. She giggled and reached out a hand to me, "Do you wanna be my friend?"_

" _I-I… y-yeah!"_

 _I found myself smiling as I reached out to take the girls hand._

 _At that moment I had realized Daji was something special. Even If I had only known her for a minute she had managed to make me smile, something that no one had ever managed to do._

" _Wow! You can make things explode?! That's so cool!"_

" _You really think so?" I asked her uncertainty._

" _Yeah! You're so lucky to have your dad's quirk! I hope I get MINES when I get my quirk!"_

' _...But you never did...'_

" _Did you hear?"_

" _Hear what?"_

" _Daji doesn't have a quirk."_

" _Like, none at all?"_

" _Nope, she's quirkless."_

 _Daji had been standing in the middle of our kindergarten classroom. She had been shaking, trying to fight back tears, but the moment someone had said the word 'quirkless' it was like breaking a dame. Soon she was on her knees, tears falling from her eyes in incredible amounts._

" _Don't cry Daji." One of the kids in our class dashed over to her and gave her a hug._

" _Yeah, you're still the nicest girl in class." Another kneeled next to her._

 _Very soon she was being showered in compliments and encouraging words, all of which she accepted kindly and tried to convince them she was fine. She even apologized for crying like that._

' _Even though you didn't have a quirk… they loved you… they still loved you. They only feared me for my quirk...'_

" _Stop hurting her! She didn't do anything wrong!" Daji yelled as she stepped in front of me protectively._

 _I was hurt enough that all I could do was cry with a hand over my bleeding nose._

' _And yet… you were still stronger than me…'_

" _It'll be okay Kiki, I'm here."_

' _You always were…'_

—

Like I had said, I wasn't trying my hardest and yet I've managed to get 84 points. While Daji is giving it everything she's ever had and still probably won't pass just because she doesn't have a stupid quirk.

Daji was more of a hero then some PROS were. And yet she doesn't have as good of a chance as everyone else because of how she was BORN. I hated the world. I hated the world and I hated myself. I didn't deserve to be so lucky.

—

(Daji's POV)

The test didn't go on much longer after we brought the fish boy to safety. It seemed that only a few seconds after the orange haired girl set the boy down, a short lady was already there to help. She zipped from seemingly out of nowhere and examined his leg at lightning speed before laying her hand over it. His leg glowed the same colour as her cherry red hair and straightened out before turning back to its original colour.

"Um, excuse me?" I tapped her shoulder to get her attention, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The woman turned around and looked at me sweetly through her blue visor.

"You're thinking of my mother, Recovery Girl. She retired a few years ago and I was called in to take her place. Give me your hands dear."

I did as I was told. She took my hands in her's. They turned red and I watched as the skin on my hands regenerated.

"Wow. That's amazing." I thought out loud, turning my hands over to get a better look at them.

"Why thank you sweaty." She smiled, "And you can call me Recovery Girl as well. My Grandmother wanted me to use the name."

And with that, she zipped off to heal the rest of the teens.

I kept playing with my hands as I walked down the street towards my house. At first it had been because I was still fascinated by how effective Recovery Girl's quirk had been but it very quickly turned into because of what had happened with that rock. I didn't understand how it had happened. One second it was too heavy to even lift and the next I was throwing it through the air like it was no heavier than a 2 pound exercise ball. Sure, the blood in my veins had basically been replaced with adrenaline at the time but no amount of indorphance can cause a quirkless human being to be that strong. There was only one explanation -

"DAJIIIIIII!"

I turned around just in time to see a flash of green as my dad zoomed passed me. My hair was never in really good shape as it was but my dad doing that with his quirk every time he wanted to talk to me did NOT help with my 'permanent-bed head syndrome'.

"Really dad?" I said with a laugh. I then proceeded to ruffle my hair so it was back to normal.

"Shush, you know it's awesome." He told me with a smile.

Ha! He got me there. No matter how many times he did it I don't think I would EVER stop mentally fangirling over it.

"Jokes aside. I need to talk to you." There wasn't anyone around us but his voice still got quiet, "It's about what happened in the exam."

My smile immediately vanished.

"...Yeah we kinda do."


	4. Chapter 4

"So. You weren't born with your quirk?"

My father nodded from across the table between us. For a moment all I could do was stare at my cup of tea. I was surprised but for some reason I wasn't nearly as shocked as I assumed I would have been. Maybe it was because everything made so much sense now.

As Deku's #1 fan and youngest daughter, I had heard all the stories of his achievements and even of his time spent in UA. But what interested me the most was the stories of BEFORE he went to UA. How he seemed completely quirkless as a child made no sense. Sure there have been stories of people developing quirks late but the latest recorded age was 9, not 15, and they were always more minor than they would have been, certainly not the type that could smash through several buildings with a signal punch. The fact that he was quirkless before inheriting One For All also explained why I was quirkless, since quirks are genetic.

"I mean... I guess it's cool how the two number 1 heros are connected but... what does this have to do with what happened at the entrance exam?" I asked.

Dad looked at the floor. It seemed as though he was debating whether or not to go on. I leaned in to get closer to him in case he tried to get out of it by whispering. Instead he looked at me again and continued.

"Do you remember what happened before you threw that rock?" He asked me.

"Well… yeah." I replied, confused to what he was getting at.

"Well did it seem familiar?"

I thought back to what had happened. I had mostly been focusing on the boy who had shouted the encouraging words. But I did notice something as I had swung my arms over my head throwing the rock. It had only lasted for a second but my veins were glowing red. It looked almost exactly like…

my eyes shot up in realization. I ran a hand through my messy hair as I stared at my Dad in disbelief.

"Holy crap! Was I using One For All?!" I asked, my voice on the edge of a yell.

"Apparently… yes." He told me through a knowing smile.

"But isn't that, like…. impossible?" I asked him, lowering my hand from my head.

"We thought so. One For All is usually passed down by the successor ingesting some of their predecessors DNA but it can't be passed on unless they intended to pass it on. Though it seems since you and your siblings are literally made of my DNA in a sense, you've inherited One For All in small doses."

"Wait… DO JORO AND ASANIA HAVE IT TOO!?"

"Not like you and me do. One For All was created when two quirks merged so really all the small amount of power did was strengthen their already existing quirks, which is most likely why their quirks are stronger than most. But you weren't born with a quirk for it to merge with. So instead, it sorta just sat there waiting for the proper moment to activate."

I shot to my feet, bringing my fists up in excitement.

"So I DO have a quirk!" I exclaimed with a grin, "I have your's!"

"Yes and no." Dad told me, avoiding my eyes.

My smile faded slightly as I brought my arms to my sides again. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but he looked as though this was the hardest part to tell me. He breathed in and let out a sigh.

"Joro and Asania started showing signs of their quirks hours after they were born. So if you were the same, and had One For All since you were born then…" He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, "You've had this power for fifteen years and it's only ever surfaced once."

He lifted his head and looked me right in the eye.

"That could very well mean that the amount of One For All in you is SO small, you'll never be able to use it at will no matter how hard you train… in fact I wouldn't be surprised if that small burst of energy was all you had."

My eyes were wide, filled with hurt and disappointment. I felt like I was back in that doctors office being told I was quirkless. I looked down and sunk back into my chair.

"Oh." I muttered.

I didn't know why it mattered so much to me. Nothing had changed. I was still just a quirkless failure.

"But..." My dad's voice came to my ears clear and strong.

I looked to him again, into his now shining determined eyes.

"That's not why I'm telling you this." He finished.

I stared at him with my glistening eye's and cocked my head to the side.

"Huh?" I squeaked.

Dad straightened up.

"As the current user of One For All, it is my duty to find a worthy successor. And while I'm in no rush due to any injuries, I can't ignore it when the world offers me the perfect candidate."

I didn't move.

He had already found someone to inherit the power I was unable to use. How was this supposed to make me feel better?

He got up from his seat and walked towards me till he was 2 feet away and towering over me.

"For fifteen years I've watched you grow stronger with any and everything the world threw at you. You've always worked with the cards you've had, even if you didn't have any at times. I think that's as good a sign as any that you're worthy of this."

My dad's eyes glistened with tears as he spoke the last words.

"I won't force this on you. But, Daji. Would you like to have the full power of the quirk you were born with?"

I was unaware of it at the time but I had started shaking. Was he offering me what I thought he was?

My dad, the number one hero, Deku, reached out his hand to me. And, with a whole hearted smile, he said the words that changed my life.

"Would you do me the honour… of being my successor?"

At that very moment I felt my chest explode with pure happiness. My face was unable to capture the feelings I was experiencing so instead I let it sit there, tears rushing from my eyes and mouth slightly agape.

My entire life I've always wanted to have my dad's quirk. To use it to save and protect people just like he has done so many times. Even after I found out I was quirkless, I had held on to that dream.

And then my father, the greatest hero there will ever be in my eyes, offered me this power. Even told me it was my own. All I could do was stare at him for a few moments before I finally got my mouth to move.

"Yes….. YES!"

I shot out of my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck. I soon felt his arms wrap around me as well as I cried into his shoulder.

"I'll make you proud dad." I managed to push the words through my tears, "I promise."

"I know you will, Daji." He told me in a cracked voice, "You've been doing it for 15 years."

—

 _All that could be heard was the sound of my feet landing on the unseen floor, one directly after the other, and my ragged breath as I pushed myself to carry on. I didn't know why I was running. All I knew is that I couldn't stop._

 _I continued forward, not knowing how long I had been doing so. Eventually I managed to make out a small light in front of me and before I knew it the landscape around me had changed from completely empty to complete chaos. Hundreds of teens were running across broken robot parts and destroyed buildings, all in the opposite direction that I was. Just then I realized that the reason I was running was to save the fish boy and orange haired girl as they entered my sight. I kept moving forward until I was grabbing the rock as I had the last time. But just like before, the rock refused to move._

 _One For All…. I needed to activate One For All._

 _I reached down inside myself. The power had to be there somewhere. If I could just get that little burst to come back._

 _I stood there, struggling to lift the rock. But as I pulled I only felt myself getting weaker. The spark wasn't there. There was no burst of energy. I went limp, falling to the floor, which gave me the perfect view of the zero pointer closing in on us._

' _No… this didn't happen! I saved them!' My mind cried out._

 _ **But it will happen in your future rescues. And you better believe you will fail to save every other person who puts their life in your useless hands.**_

 _Just as the strange voice had ceased it's speech I was pulled into darkness once again. But this time I wasn't running. I was suspended in the black abyss around me with no means of moving from that place. I thrashed around for a few moments, trying to go… ANYWHERE, before the voice crept in again._

 _ **A quirkless loser like you could never be a hero.**_

" _I KNOW THAT!" I shouted at the voice, "MY DAD IS GIVING ME HIS QUIRK! I SAVED THOSE TWO WITH THAT QUIRK AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!"_

 _ **And what makes you think that your father will want to give his quirk to someone who can't even pass the entrance exam?**_

 _I didn't have an answer for that. During the entrance exam I had only managed to get a little over 40 points. And while that would have been impressive in the past, the exams where significantly longer now a days and the average score was in and around 60._

 _It seemed the more I racked my brain for a suitable answer, the more my doubts kept wrapping around me. Clinging to me. I was now completely unable to move as I sat in the darkness, restrained by an unseeable force. And I didn't even care._

" _Daji_ _."_

" _Daji!_ "

" _DAJI!"_

My eyes fluttered open, revealing to me my older brother's blurry face. I rubbed my eyes and looked again to make sure I was fully awake.

"It's time for breakfast Dajj, hurry up and get dressed." Joro told me, throwing one of my shirts at my face before walking out the door.

I grabbed the shirt off of my face and sat up.

' _It was just a dream'_ I told myself.

But the more I tried to reassure myself, the more I felt like what had occurred in my nightmare was true.

Why would my Dad give me One For All when I most likely failed? If I didn't make it into U.A. then what chance did I have at becoming a hero?

I got out of bed and began dressing myself. I put on my green sport tank top and a pair of tight fitting black shorts that stopped in the middle of my thighs. I stepped in front of my mirror one began forcing my unruly hair into an equally messy ponytail before slipping on my large red shoes and walking out of my room.

(Ochako's POV)

As I sat, talking to my second child, I realized very early on that I wasn't really paying attention.

It's not that what Asania had to say didn't interest me, it was just that there was a more pressing matter on my mind.

I had lost my baby.

And no, I don't mean I had recently suffered a miscarriage. What I meant is my baby girl, Daji. I don't care how big she gets, she will always be my baby girl. Which is why I'm so scared lately. Daji is such a bubbly and sweat person. She always had a smile on her face and her adorable green eyes, much like her fathers, seemed to never stop producing pure positive light.

That changed a little when we found out she was quirkless. I found her crying more often and she started avoiding the people that most care about her, as if she thought she had disappointed them. But what showed us that she still had that small glimmer of hope was her smile. Daji refused to stop smiling. Even in the darkest time of her life she never failed to smile in the face of complete helplessness.

But then she stopped….

Her smile disappeared…..

She used to smile whenever she saw us. She used to laugh during meals. She used to show us that she still had that hope…. but she stopped… now a days we're lucky to get her to crack even the smallest upward curving on her lips. When I look at my daughter's dull expression and empty eyes it scares me.

It scares me because I can't see my baby in those eyes.

I heard the soft screeching of a chair to my left and looked just in time to see Joro hop onto the chair and prop one on his legs up on the edge of the seat.

"I thought I told you to get your sister." I told him.

"She's up. Should be down in a few minutes." he responded.

That was also something that had changed. Daji used to get up before EVERYONE, but lately it seemed she couldn't wake up on her own. I had taken to waking her up on my own at first, but seeing her curled up and sweating like she was in pain was just too much. I hated that I couldn't be strong for my baby…

"GOOD MORNING!"

A flash of green light went by and my messy haired husband was now standing on the opposite side of the table to the place he had entered. He was smiling widely and was very clearly excited.

"No fair!" Joro whined, "Why do YOU get to use you're quirk in the house?"

"Because your quirk is limited to destruction and setting off smoke detectors." Asania told him smugly.

Joro glared at his younger sister with literal flames in his eyes as smoke rose from his ears. He stood up and threateningly blew a small flame from his nose to show his irritation.

"Joro." I said, pointing my finger at him sternly.

The green haired teen huffed and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Morning." Daji mumbled as she sunk into the chair next to Asania and stared at the table.

"Good. You're here!" Izuku exclaimed, plopping down next to her, " after breakfast we're gonna get right to training."

"Actually… I wanted to talk to you about that." Daji told him.

Everyone turned to look at her. She loved training with her father.

"Sure." He said, hiding his confusion well, "What's on your mind?"

Our girl refused to look at us or her siblings as she spoke.

"I just don't understand why would keep training me when I failed the exam."

The entire table when silent…. for a total of one second.

"IF!" Joro demanded, getting up and slamming his hands of the table, "IF you fail, who cares! That doesn't mean you should stop training!"

Daji ripped her eyes from the table and glared at her older brother, a look that she never used unless someone was criticizing her family and friends.

"I'm just saying, it's not worth dad wasting his time training me if in a week we're going to get a letter saying I wasn't good enough!" She basically shouted.

My entire world was falling apart with those words.

"Daji…." everyone's attention turned to Asania, "one failure doesn't mean you should stop trying. Dad failed lods of times before finally becoming the number one hero."

"Exactly!" Izuku said, "There are plenty of other hero school's out there, no one said you HAVE to go to U.A. If you end up not being able to go there we'll just work harder for the next entrance exam."

"But… you-" Deku cut Daji off before she could finish.

"Who cares about what I did!? You're not me. You shouldn't BE me. You're Daji. And if you care about being a hero as much as I did, you're not gonna let anything stop you. So how about we start with a jog/race before training?"

My wonderful husband smiled at our daughter. His eyes were kind and encouraging.

Some had asked him how we planned to be there for our children and keep the world safe at the same time. Izuku had answered simply, 'we'll make time.' And he had been right. Neither of us took jobs during our kids events unless the situation was incredibly dire. We made sure our children always knew we loved them and never backed out on helping them train or spending time with them.

My- OUR baby stared at her father with her giant green eyes. And slowly… she began to smile. Not just a smirk or the small little curvature of her lips when she was trying to make us happy, but a genuinely hopeful and bright smile. Daji's smile finally showing itself to the family caused a wave of relief to wash over all of us. We all started to crack smiles as well, including Joro.

"No quirk?" Daji asked Izuku, causing him to laugh a little.

"No quirk." He agreed.

"You're going down!" She announced before shoving her breakfast in her mouth and taking off in the direction of the front door. Her father gave a whole hearted laugh before racing after her.

I got up and followed them to the door, waving them off and shouting words of encouragement as they joged of. I closed the door behind me with a smile.

My baby was back.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ochako's POV)

Both Asania and Joro had followed me to see their little sister run off with their father neither of them letting their smiles fall for even a second.

"Now that I think of it, I should start training too." Joro thought out loud. He stepped out of the house before turning to his sister, "Wanna come, Asa?"

Small pink ovals coloured Asania's cheeks at the sound of her childhood nickname. The shy teens hazel eyes shone as she walked over to her big brother.

"Quote, "you're going down." End quote." She responded.

Joro barked a laugh and ruffled Asania's hair once she got close enough. She giggled happily and pushed a green lock of hair behind her ear as the two siblings walked away. It was a rarity for those two to get along so well, but Daji's smile returning after months was definitely a plausible explanation for their lifted spirits. I began to close the door but was stopped by someone calling my name.

"MISS MYDORIA!" a strong feminine voice called.

I reopened the door just in time to see the girl stop on my porch, panting slightly.

"Hi kiki." I greeted her with a smile.

She smiled a little but not for long. I looked her over. It had been a while since I saw her and DAMN she was TALL. She had already been tall but she was almost taller than ME. She also looked stressed. Her hair was a mess and was not in a ponytail like she usually had it in, she was wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt (most likely belonging to her father because it had "Screw off I'm tired" written on the front). She appeared as though she had rushed over here in whatever she was sleeping in.

"Hi, Miss Mydoria. Can I talk to Daji?" She asked between breaths.

"Sorry sweetie." I apologized, "Her and her father just left to train."

Kiki ran a tired hand down her face groaning loud and long. She slouched over as she expressed her irritation and accidentally stumbled forward. I stepped forward as well in order to catch her in my arms in case she fell over. I let her grab my forearms for support as she tried to collect herself.

"Sorry.." She mumbled, "I didn't get much sleep last night.."

To say I was worried about her would be an understatement. I lifted her chin so I could look into her half lidded eyes.

"Do you want to come in for some breakfast?" I was asking her but we both knew I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

The exhausted teen hummed in agreement. I wrapped my arm across her muscular shoulders and lead her inside our enormes house. Both me and Izuku being pro heros (and Deku being #1) certainly paid off when it came to finances. While we didn't technically live in a mansion, we still had three floors and more than enough space. It took a lot out of me to not give our kids everything they wanted but it was important not to spoil them.

I sat Kiki down on our brown living room coach and wandered into the kitchen to get her a snack.

* * *

(Daji's POV)

To put it simply…. I lost big time. You can't really blame me though. My Dad is 5000 pounds of pure AWESOMENESS, I didn't stand a chance. I flopped onto the grass as I tried to catch my breath, laying there for a few moments before letting a giggle slip passed my lips.

"You okay down there?" Dad asked. He offered me a hand as he cracked a small proud smile.

I smiled at him and chuckled as I made a lazy grab for his hand before pulling myself up.

"I'm good." I told him.

I turned to take in the scene around me. We stood in the middle of a flat grassy area. There were a few trees around and some benches scattered around the area. It was only a five minute walk from our house but we took a lap around the park during our race to give us more endurance training.

This was the park that we went to as kids. I had lots of memories that sprouted from this place (some good and some not-so-good).

"What took you too so long?" A sweet voice called from behind me.

I immediately spun around and looked down to find familiar strawberry curls framing Recovery Girl's smiling face.

"Whaaaa!" I jumped back in shock, "What are you doing here?!"

I looked up at my dad's chuckling face.

"She's here to help you train with One For All Daji, relax." He told me

"Wait… she KNOWS?"

"I walked in on my mother yelling at All Might about One For All when I was 13. Afew months later I formally met your father and we've been friends ever since." Recovery Girl explained.

"Oh." I guess that made sense, "So… your here to make sure I get healed after I break my self right?"

Dad flinched at my choice of words.

"Basically." He confirmed.

The #1 hero walked up to me and put his hand in his hair.

"If you were anyone else I would have trained you for a few months. In all honesty, though, you're in better shape then I was when I first inherited One For All so I don't see a reason too-"

"WAIT!" I held my hands up. He came to a stop in front of my outstretched arms, "I-it's too soon…. I don't think I'm ready."

My dad brought his arm to his side.

"Daji, if you don't want to be my successor-"

"I DO!" I insisted, "I just… I need to know that I deserve it."

Deku gave me a knowing expression.

"I'll give you until your letter shows up, but after that you have to make your decision." Dad told me.

I nodded, that sounded fair. Until then, we decided it would be best to just do some regular training. Building up my muscles is important even if I am a proper vessel.

* * *

(Kiki's POV)

I was only alone on in the Mydoria's living room for less then a minute before Daji's mom came back holding some breakfast and a cup a coco. She gingerly handed the cup to me with a smile. I accepted it with a quiet 'thank you' before slowly sipping at the contents of the mug. Ochako's hot chocolate was the best in the universe, in my opinion, but I was too worn out to enjoy it. My mind was all over the place and I really just needed to see my best friend.

"Kiki." Her mom said, to get my attention, "You know you're always welcome here but why are you so stressed?"

She brushed my slightly overgrown bangs out of my eyes. I really needed to get them trimmed soon. I sighed and showed her the small white envelope I had received today. I refused to look at the UA insignia on it as I slid it across the table to the rescue hero.

She only had to look at it for a few moments before immediately knowing what it was.

"Did you get in?" She asked.

I just nodded.

Ochako smiled just as bright as Daji does, it made me feel a little better… a little.

"That's fantastic!" Uravity screamed as though I was her daughter.

Her smile faded when she saw my lack of happiness.

"Right?"

I shook my head.

"Whatever, I just need to know if Daji got her's yet." I told Ochako.

"Not yet." She replied.

"Good." I said, getting up. I turned to leave.

"Kiki, if you need to talk then I-"

"Ochako." I cut her off, "... Just.. please. Tell me when Daji's letter comes. I want to be there."

After some hesitation, she slowly nodded. I forced a smile onto my face before turning around and heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

(Daji's POV)

I thought standing in front of the UA entrance exam door was the scariest moment of my life… well I take that back. Standing in front of my unopened results letter was 10 times more terrifying.

 _Let's get this over with._ I thought to myself. I picked the envelope up in my shaking hands and ripped it open. I slid out the little device that would give me my results and waited for it to play a recording of someone telling me I failed. The small cylinder lit up and so did my heart.

"Toshi!" I said out loud, not caring that it was a recording.

"Greetings younger Midoriya!" All Mights muscle form boomed with a wide smile.

He poofed back into how I usually interact with but his smile did not leave him.

"Before we go over your results, I just want to tell you how incredibly proud of you I am." Toshi told me.

The reality of this situation dawned on me once more. I sank into my seat. He continued.

"And even though the amount points you earned is incredible you did not score enough on them alone."

I tear slipped down my face as I ducked my head down.

"But being a hero isn't about how many villains you can take on."

I sat up in curiosity. The recording of Toshi was smiling, he had never stopped.

"Throughout the entire match you have shown incredible care for your fellow examines."

A few videos popped up on the screen behind him. The first one was when I saved that boy from the exploding robot and the next when I knocked that kid with horns out of the way. About 20 different clips were shown, all centered around times I had saved someone. They kept flashing by in chronological order until one of them took up the entire screen. I saw myself and the black haired boy, all sweaty and tired, as we struggled to free those two teens. I watched my veins glow red and and sleeves rip to reveal muscular limbs. I couldn't believe how much I looked like my dad.

"And what kind of hero school would we be if we turned away someone who saved others knowing that it would give her less time when she needed more than what could be offered. That's why we have RESCUE POINTS."

My green eyes went wide as I watched my points go up. With each clip of my rescues I was given points. My overall score went from 41 to 99! I wasn't even in last!

"Welcome Daji Midoriya." Toshi said.

I was about to cry but the doorbell cut me off. I raced out of my room, clutching the letter in my hand. I caught a glimpse of my siblings worried faces but I pushed them aside for now. I got to the door and threw it open. Kiki was there and she looked even more distraught then I had.

"YOUR MOM CALLED SAYING YOU GOT YOUR LETTER!" She spoke, using more air then she had in her lungs.

Her eyes fell to the empty envelope in my hand and then to my dumbstruck face (I was still recovering from he shock). Her face scrunched into pity no matter how hard she tried not to let it.

"... I passed." My voice squeaked.

She looked to me once more.

"What?"

"I passed."

I broke into a sobbing grin as I repeated what I had said moments earlier. Kiki's red eyes filled with happiness. We threw our arms around each other and squealed as we jumped around in each other's embrace.

I took a while for both of us to calm down but we eventually got Kiki to head home.

"Will you let me give it to you now?" Dad asked.

I looked up at my idol. He thought I was ready. Fricken ALL MIGHT thought I was ready. So I broke into a big grin.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: just a quick update. I'm really sorry this took so long and that it's so short and by the way I have changed Kiki's name to Kuru and I changed the spelling of Daji's name to Daiji.

(Daiji)

I stood in front of my mirror. Strong shoulders, messy hair, slightly baggy tank top. Nothing had changed. I was still my old self. Would that change when I got One For All? No, not likely. Dad was still his shy, kind, amazing self that had been described from the stories I had been told.

9:00 AM. I've been standing here for a few hours, I don't even know why. Why am I still worrying about this? I'm ready right? Yes. Maybe I just need to say it out loud.

"I'm ready." I whispered to myself.

Good. Now I'll just smile... so I did. There was a knock at the door. I turned around. It was my dad.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I smiled wider.

"I'm ready." I was getting more confident saying that.

"There she is!" My mom squealed, giving me a hug, "I'm so so SO proud of you sweetie!"

Joro ruffled my hair with a huge grin.

"How'd ya do it kid?" He asked me, "I already knew you were awesome but DAMN! You got in even without a quirk!"

My heart speed up. They didn't know. of course they didn't know

We grabbed a quick breakfast and started walking towards the park.

...

"Say what now?" I asked as I stared blankly at my father.

Deku scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly as he held a green hair between his index finger and thumb.

"I know it's a little weird but-"

"You want me to eat your HAIR?"

The man sighed.

(Izuku POV)

"Look," I said, preparing to explain it to my daughter, "The way One For All is transferred from person to person is by ingesting your predecessors DNA so..."

Wait... DNA...

"Uh..." I thought for a moment before dropping the hair, "Come here for a second."

Daiji gave me a confused look but stepped forward anyway. I took the girl's hands in my own and focused. I let One For All flow through my body and, to her surprise, it began to flow through her as well. The red veins appeared again and faded into a similar green glow to my own. We stayed that way, Cherry watching us with wide eyes, before finally stepping away from each other.

(Daiji POV)

The energy started to fade the moment he let go of my hands and I watched the green sparks flicker from my fingertips and die. I turned my hands over each other and looked down at my body.

"Is that it?" I asked, a little confused as to what had just happened.

"Yeah... I think so..."

"You THINK so?"

"This is new territory for both of us, Daiji. No user of One For All has ever passed it on to their own kid. I'm not even sure if ingesting my DNA would even work in your case."

"Okay, okay." I said, excepting the information, "So... how do we figure out if it worked?"

My dad took a deep breath to calm his own nerves before assuming a fighting stance and presenting his hand to me.

"Hit me." He said.

My eyes widened at that suggestion.

"I-isn't One For All supposed to get stronger every time you pass it on?" I said, taking a step back.

"Only by one person, Daiji." He said, smiling at me, "Don't worry, I can take it."

I looked into his eyes as I was mentally asking, 'Are you sure?'. Deku nodded and I nodded back. Taking a deep breath of my own, I raised my fist and closed my eyes.

The energy started to crackle within my muscles and began to heat up my arm. I opened my eyes to see the target my dad had made for me with his hand, as well as the green energy glowing off my arm. With one final moment to edge myself on... I swung. It almost sounded like a ray gun powering up and firing as my arm cut through the air, much faster then it ever had before, and clashed right into Deku's hand causing a loud clapping noise and some wind to blow in his face... but not nearly as much as expected.

"... Huh?" I cocked my head to the side as I stared at my extended limb.

That didn't hurt at all. It wasn't even red or tingling. My dad looked just as confused as we lowered our arms in unison.

"Nothing?" He asked, "No pain? No broken bones?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

Recovery Girl grabbed my arm and pulled me down to her level as she examined it.

"Power up again, sweetie." She told me.

I did as I was told, making sure I moved as little as possible so that I didn't accidentally use it on her. She hummed in thought.

"Okay, now turn it off." She said, letting go.

I let the power vanish from my limb as me and my dad looked at her expectingly.

"Tell me, hun. Did it feel any different from the last time you used One For All?" She asked.

"Well, no, not really." I responded, "The only difference was that last time my hands stung but that was only because they were all cut up."

"Well this is very strange indeed." She muttered to herself, "It seems that young Midoriya's default mode is somewhere around 5% at this point."

"What?!" We asked in unison.

"You guys said default mode was 100% when you have it for the first time." I said, feeling very confused indeed.

"It is!" My dad responded, "A-at least, it's supposed to be. It's never been anything but all or nothing for the first couple of months before you start to figure it out."

"Well, a user of One For All has never had their child as a successor either." Recovery Girl reminded us, "You can expect there to be some... abnormalities in the usual system now that we're dealing with someone who was born with the quirk to some degree."

"I-it KINDA makes sense?" I said, scratching my head, "I mean, my body HAS had my whole life to get used to it even if it was inactive and it already has a recognized percentage it knows it can handle thanks to that time during the entrance exam."

"Yeah..." Deku said, calming down a bit, "Yeah, that makes sense. It's okay though. This is fine. This is BETTER actually. I mean, this way me and your mother wont have to worry that you're gonna blow your limbs up in class every day like a certain green haired doof did when he was a kid." He finished, with a playful smile.

Me and Cherry held back our giggles. He laughed too.

"Any ways, until you start learning to regulate your quirk, it seems like we're just on to basic training but integrating your enhanced strength." he thought out loud.

My heart did a flip flop at the words "quirk" and "your" being in the same sentence when in relation to me. I quickly snapped out of it and gave him a determined nod. This was gonna rule.


End file.
